


Fantasize

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl wants Springer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasize

Prowl had never given himself over to desire - or, at least, not in a very long time. He had fully dedicated himself to the cause and had no need for such trivialities. The Wrecker leader, Springer, however, always had a way of getting under Prowl’s plating.

Even Prowl could admit to himself that Springer was attractive. On a purely base level, Springer was a near perfect aesthetic for a Cybertronian. Tall, strong, broad-shouldered, and very, very handsome. Prowl licked his lips self-consciously at the mere thought of him.

A darker part of Prowl wouldn’t mind having that wonderful body bent over his desk, Prowl behind him, pounding his undoubtedly delicious valve. His engine gave a little growl of arousal.

Oh, but Springer was such a thorn in his side. Sometimes, he’d rather strangle the bigger mech than anything else. Dominate him, bring him down to his knees, maybe have those handsome lips wrapped snugly around his spike. He purred - yes, he would enjoy that very much.

The fantasies soon faded and, no matter how handsome Springer may seem, Prowl had better things to do.


End file.
